Here Comes Forever
by DisneyShipper
Summary: So I had the idea for the story from the song Here Comes Forever by R5. The gang graduates college and the whole Matthews family with Maya and Lucas in tow go on a cruise. Josh and Maya explore what it's like to end the long game. Joshaya fanfiction with Rucas moments and some Riarkle moments.
1. Chapter 1

**What? Another fic? Yes you guys are so great that I just had to post this. I've been working really hard on this fic and I'm ready for you guys to read it! Hope you like it!**

The room was filled with the nervous and excited fidgeting of the students as they awaited their cue to toss their caps in the air. As the graduates threw up their caps they laughed. They all came in for a group hug.

"Guy we graduated! I'm so proud of us." Maya exclaimed as they went in for a group hug. Their families came up and hugged them.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Katy said.

"You did well kiddo." Shawn affirmed.

"Well I can't teach you anymore." Cory pouted.

"Oh grow up." Topanga laughed.

"Dad, go mold another breed." Riley said.

"It won't be the same though."

"Great job Riley!" Josh said coming up and hugging his niece.

"Uncle Josh! Glad you came." Riley said hugging him.

"Boing!" Maya shouted.  
"Hi Maya."

"Did you come here just for me?"

"Um no I came for Riley, my niece, the person I'm related to."

"Ahh we all know you came for me."

Cory laughed.  
"It's not true!" Josh insisted.

"Don't let them fluster you, they're just teasing you." Topanga told him.

"Yeah, you may be good at 'observation' but the one thing you don't know is we gang up sometimes." Maya said.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Boing."

"Ferret."

They stared at each other pretending to be angry.

"Ok you win." Josh said throwing up his hands.

"Heh heh heh." Maya chucked.

"Want to get ice cream?" Smackle said coming up to them.

"Sure!" They all said except Josh, "Actually I have to go."

Riley's room was a disaster as she and Maya packed her suitcase for the cruise that the collective Matthews' family had gotten them as a graduation present.

"I can't wait for the cruise!" Riley exclaimed. Maya said nothing.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

"I get to hang out with you and Lucas. I'm not that excited for that."

"Oh Maya!" Riley sighed, "I'm not just going to be hanging out with Lucas. I am going to ditch him sometimes and hang out with you."  
"Well what is huckleberry going to do when we do that?"

"Who cares?"

Maya laughed, "Ok."

"Josh is going too you know."

"Yeah, but I asked him specifically what this long game entails. He said he was talking about starting out as friends, real and not pretend, roles of a lifetime and that we can write the end. So what I gathered from that was that the long game is going to be very long but, once it stops it is going to be honest and real. Not that what you and Lucas have isn't real." Maya explained.

"I don't know peaches, sometimes my relationship with Lucas does feel fake. But I don't know why." Riley pondered.

"Well I can't help you." Maya got up and went to Riley's closet. "Hey Riles."  
"Yeah."

"Can I borrow this for the cruise?" Maya held up a flowing purple dress that came up to just below the knees in the front and extended down to the ankles in the back.

"Of course! I have a different dress I'm bringing for formal night."

Maya walked over and put the dress in her suitcase. Her eyes then shot up as she heard a faint familiar voice.  
"Hey family."

"My brother."

"My brother."

"Riles…"

"I know I heard him." Riley said. Maya looked at the clock, "Oh darn it. I have to be home in 5 minutes."  
"Really?" Riley asked not convinced.

"Yeah honestly. See you later."

Maya hurriedly rushed home.

"Hey kiddo!" Shawn said.  
"Hi!" Maya said.

"I have to leave. I have a trip I need to go to and I won't be home for a while."

Maya stopped, "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just leaving for a trip."

"Um ok." Maya said softly. Shawn hugged her, "Bye."

Maya raced back over to the Matthews' house as she felt disappointment and dread as she processed Shawn's words.

"Maya Riley just left, wait what's wrong?" Topanga told her.

Maya burst into tears, "I think Shawn is leaving us."

"Maya, why?"

"I don't know he said he needed to leave."

"Sit on the couch, I'll be over in a bit."

Maya went and sat on the couch. Josh came out the room he and Cory had been packing. Josh caught sight of Maya sobbing on the couch and felt as though his chest was being crushed; he wasn't sure what was going on, but he fruitlessly fought the desire to hold her. He looked at Topanga who gave him a look that said don't ask. Josh then rushed to the couch and sat down. Maya laid her head on his shoulder and cried. Josh petted her hair and comforted her.

"Shh. It's ok Maya, everything will be alright."

Topanga picked up the phone and dialed Katy's number.  
"Hello?"

"Hi, do you know anything about Shawn leaving?"

"Yeah, he's going on a business trip to settle an account he had before he married me."

"So everything between you two is fine?"

"Of course! He's going to be gone a while but nothing I can't handle. He's texting me all the details, when he left, when he got to the airport, the terminal. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think Shawn explained it well to Maya, she is hysterical."

Katy sighed, "Oh man! I'll be right over."

Topanga hung up. She turned around and looked at Josh and Maya. Josh was still petting her, he kissed the top of her head and continued to comfort her. Josh then looked at Topanga and mouthed that he need to do something. Topanga nodded and switched places with him. The buzzer buzzed and Josh let Katy in. She burst through the door and grabbed her daughter.

"Maya, Maya, sweetheart. Everything is fine see?" Katy showed Maya the texts Shawn had sent to Katy.

"But, but…" Maya stuttered.

"Shawn didn't explain well, he left to settle an account he had before we got married. He is moving it to New York so he won't have to leave every time the account has a problem."

"Nothing is wrong?" Maya sniffled.

"Absolutely not. Now why don't you and I take the day and go to the mall? I can cancel the rest of my shift."

May sniffed again, "No mom you don't have to do that."

"Well I'll least call Shawn." Katy dialed the number and explained everything. Then gave the phone to Maya.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain well. I need to go where I'm going to move something so I don't have travel any more than I need too. It will only be this time. I'll tell you what, when I get back you, your mom and I will spend the day together, OK?"  
"Ok. I forgive you." Maya hung up and gave the phone back to her mom.  
"See! I told you everything would be fine." Josh grinned. Maya stuck her tongue out at him, "Whatever."

 **SO hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys were so receptive! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews Guests, I appreciate it.**

 **And to you two who followed the story, That's so special to me. Thank you ericap1982. Thank you Aimeejamie. Also a huge shout-out to KamiKaze for helping edit some of this fic and making it better. With no further a-do here's chapter two (to, sorry I couldn't resist)**

The Matthews family plus Maya and Lucas got to the check in before boarding the ship. Everyone was so far ahead of Riley and Lucas who were lagging behind despite their hurried manner.

"Come one guys we don't have all day!" Maya shouted.

"Coming! I swear we're coming." Riley said trying to lug her suitcase, backpack and purse.

Maya noticed a hint of exasperation, she also noticed that Lucas just had one suitcase he was carrying. _Hmm that's weird,_ _I guess I'll have to ask her later._

They all got checked in and arrived in the ship.  
"Woah." Maya exclaimed dumbfounded as she looked up. The lobby area was huge. There was a grand staircase and a little stage for performing, you could see up 3 floors where there was sort of a lobby area there. There were two elevators with walls of windows so you could see who was in the elevator and much more.

"What are you staring at?" Josh asked Maya teasingly.

"Not you." Maya stated not even taking her eyes off the gigantic main floor which had them all mesmerized.

"Ok guys." Cory said getting out his folder and causing the others to tear their eyes away from the floor to Corey, "Here are your keys. I signed us up for the room with the unlimited help, water and snacks. It's like exclusive and I got it for us."

"Wow Matthews you're a real Prince Charming." Maya told him sarcastically.

"Thank you, I know just ask Topanga." Cory beamed. Topanga rolled her eyes and smiled putting her hand on his shoulder, "Continue Cory."

"Oh right, ok Maya, Riley in one room, Josh and Lucas in another, sorry I know you don't each other that well."

"That's ok I can check and see if he's good for my niece." Josh joked.

Riley and Maya rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Mom, Dad you're in a room and Topanga and I are. These rooms can sleep 4 people comfortably so I'm sure you guys will have enough room. There is a bed, a roll-out bed and a bed in the ceiling that comes down."

"With my luck he'll want to sleep on that one." Topanga sighed.

Cory smiled, "You know me so well."

"Alright guys you 3 can pick which room you guys sleep in and then we'll take the leftovers." Topanga said grabbing the keys and taking over.  
"There are two floors with our rooms. No guys on the same floor as girls." Cory told them firmly.

"Cory it's fine." Topanga said looking at him with an instructing look.  
"Never mind go have fun but no doing that unnamed deed." Cory instructed.

"I agree with that. Disperse, the adults are going to the 30 and older area. We'll be out in an hour." Topanga told them.

Maya grabbed the keys, "let's go."

They went to one of the 2 other lobby floors where they could get away from the adults. Josh tagged along since he was 21 and not 30.

"Ok what do we have here. Oh we're going to take the floor with snacks and then we should check out which room we want before deciding that." Maya said rapidly.

"Oh wow so pushy, so bossy, were you always like this." Josh said. Maya hit him.

"Ow!" Josh exclaimed holding his arm. Maya smirked, "Please that didn't hurt."

"Ok let's go!" Riley exclaimed she looked at the boys, "Ok Maya come with me." She said quickly and secretly

"What're we doing?" Maya asked as she was dragged along.  
"Race ya!" Riley shouted at the boys as she took off. Maya caught on and laughed as she ran towards Riley turning around to face the guys, "See ya." She then turned back around and sprinted away.

"Aw crap." Josh said as he and Lucas took off.

The girls raced down a hallway and found the stairs and elevator. It took them a split second to decide the stairs. The boys didn't see them go up the stairs.

"Stairs?" Lucas panted as they stopped to make a decision.

"Sure."

The boys ran up the stairs and heard the girls' feet pounding on the stairs. The boys kept running up two stairs at a time. The girls found a cut off and stopped for a second.  
"Which way?" Riley asked.

"This way!" Maya said and started running again. She didn't want to lose, she knew how athletic Josh was and she was determined to beat him. Riley shrugged and followed Maya. The boys came to the same cut-off, they didn't stop they just ran the way the girls didn't. The girls found the rooms and opened one. They stopped and stared in awe, "Woah." They said in unison. The room was a decent sized room with a balcony that had a view of the sea. The room had a mini fridge, a couch, a bed, two TVs one bigger one smaller. There was a curtain separating the couch area with the bed area. * That was when the boys came up. Lucas was out of breath but Josh wasn't breathing that hard.

"Aw I didn't work him enough, hey Riley how about another round?" Maya asked as she turned around.

"I could go all night you little ferret." Josh challenged her putting his hands on his hips.  
"Ok let's go." Maya said getting up in his face. Josh fought the urge to grab her face and kiss her. Her eyes were like little oceans he could get lost in for days. Maya searched Josh's eyes looking for his thoughts. She liked his big brown eyes, they looked like chocolate chips and she wished she could stare in them all day.

"Enough for me, thank you." Lucas panted as he broke the silence. Maya broke eye contact with Josh, "We'll take this room thank you! You can take the other."

"Fine." Lucas said grabbing the key.

The boys left. Riley sighed, "Well I'm ready for some girl time with you."

Maya nodded, "Yeah, but what if they follow us?"

"Hey Maya, why don't we go to the spa? They won't follow us there."

"Ok."

The boys  
"Ok, let's set some ground rules here Lucas. If you hurt my niece, I hurt you."

"Yeah well I don't really know how that'd work!" Lucas retorted, "Riley seems to be dealing with things. Like I think… I don't know."

"Farkle?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not really sure what's happening there."

"Well Riley is feeling mixed feelings right now. She really likes you but she might like Farkle too. But she's Riley so she doesn't want change. I think that's it."

"How do you know that?"

Josh sighed, "it's an explanation I don't want to get into it right now. I can tell you later or you can ask Maya. It's how Maya knew she never liked you. No offense."

Lucas nodded, "Absolutely none taken. What do I do?"

"Actually my advice would be to go about your business like usual and see what happens. I know how hard that is. But I could have this all wrong and she doesn't like Farkle at all, I mean I don't know everything, I have never known everything."

"Ok. Thanks, I appreciate that." Lucas smiled. He felt a little confused but decided it might be best for him to follow Josh's advice. Who knew how it would all play out.

"Oh no problem. I do what I can. But seriously don't hurt Riley. Since I'm close to Maya, Riley is more like my little sister and not my niece." Josh glared at him.

"Ok, I get it, I get it."

 **Here is a link to the cruise ship room. The room looks somewhat like this** **. /ships/fantasy/** **I would give ya'll a link to what the lobby sort of looks like but I couldn't find one. I might have surprise for you guys next chapter, we'll see how it goes. What would you like to see happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love your comments! Thank you guys! Thanks to all the new guests that reviewed. I tend to respond to people who have like paragraph comments, there were a lot so this bold part is going to be longer than the actual story. Hey guests it would be helpful if you put a name with your guest tag so I can respond personally Thanks! I love all comments though, telling me how good it is makes me want to write more :D. As promised there is a little extra something in this chapter! *If you're new don't read below, if you are not mentioned below don't read***

 **Joshaya- Josh and Maya have a unique relationship, I've noticed that they kind of like to jab at each other (ie. Bear ep, get off me you little ferret and others) so I kind of like that. In a later chapter there might be a little seriousness but I don't know how much. Sure I can see if there is a game night, that could be fun!  
Guest- competition is a good quality in them :p**

 **Kira- Hooked huh? YES that was my plan. I started writing this when I shipped Rucas now I go either way, Riarkle or Rucas so I decided I'd do a triangle type thing. Who are you hoping will win?**

 **Amy You're welcome I want to keep updating if you keep reading! Read above about the triangle :)**

 **Guest- Lol two things I live for my faith and Joshaya banter/flirting**

 **Jess- Who's that girl? It's Jess (lol sorry I had to do that. Plus do you now where that's from?) Thanks I know I was so proud of myself with Cory! I reread and I was like wow Taylor you go girl you nailed it! Josh is like my fav so the protective and going all night I thought would enhance him**

 **Bigjon816, Kay275, and , Thank you for the follow to the story! If you need anything at all PM me!**

 **laliceiamagodness- Interesting name :) Thank you for everything! It means so much. The follow/favorites of me and the story, you're so great! If you need anything, anything at all PM me, I'll try to get back to you asap**

Riley and Maya walked out of the spa totally relaxed and relieved.

"Ice cream?" Maya asked.

"Sure. Then I want to spend time with my boyfriend. Maybe Josh will end the long game."

"Oh gosh. It's the hardest game to play. I hate it. It's worse than fractions, which I still don't really get. So I'm not exactly sure how I passed high school math but anyway. I wish there would just be a winner all ready." Maya exclaimed in frustration.  
"Maya, you know better than anyone, the long game doesn't have a winner. You're both in it together." Riley softly told her taking her hand.

They arrived at the boy's room and heard radio silence. They knocked, and realized the door was open. The girls walked into the dark room. The drapes had been pulled so no light could really come through. There was an uneasy eerie feeling that descended on the girls as they cautiously looked around.  
"Ok I know they're in here, why would they leave the door open?" Maya rationalized.

"But Peaches I don't see them."

At that moment the guys jumped out and scared them. Riley and Maya shrieked. Maya simultaneously punched Josh in the gut who fell over. Lucas jumped out of the way but tripped over Riley foot and he fell face flat onto the floor.

"HA! That's what you get for scaring us." Maya taunted.  
"Ohhhh." Josh groaned as he got up Maya stepped up to him to make sure he didn't try anything else.  
"Joshua Gabriel Matthews!" Maya shouted in his face. Lucas, who had gotten up and was standing next to Riley put his hand to his mouth, "Oh the full name. That's not good." Riley glared at him and he smiled innocently Riley rolled her eyes and took his hand. Josh stood up to his full height.  
"Maya Penelope Hart."

"What?"

"Nothing."  
"You are in serious trouble." Maya said seriously. Josh looked at Maya's serious face and felt and thought she looked cute like that. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling? This is not a smiling matter."

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Well polecats get scared easily."

"I'm not a polecat!"

"Yes you are, you're a ferret!"

"Well you're a slinky sound! BOING, BOING."

They stopped for a second and just glared at each other. Then Josh, overwhelmed by the feelings he felt for the blonde, caught her lips with his. Maya grunted, not expecting such a move however as she realized what just happened she relaxed. Time seemed to stop for them. Riley and Lucas just sat on the bed with their mouths wide open. Riley leaned to Lucas, "What just happened?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows and whispered, "I… have no idea."

"Well that was… um… that was…"Maya stuttered. Josh smirked, "Speechless?" Maya clenched her jaw and hit him. She looked at Riley and Lucas.

"Oh hi, you're still here, OK." Maya said.

"That was unbelievable." Riley said getting up and grabbing Maya's hands. "Maya you're first kiss. That's awesome."

Maya smiled a little. Josh began to speak when Riley put a finger on his lips and looked at him, "Don't. That was your first kiss too."

Josh looked perplexed, "How…"

"Before the ski lodge, remember? I can be perceptive too."

 _Flashback_

 _At the Matthews house Riley sat down next to Josh in the bay window of the main room. "So why are you really going to the ski lodge?"_

 _Josh looked at her, "Because Topanga asked me."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but why did you accept?"_

 _"_ _Because I didn't want to let her down."_

 _Riley smiled, "Oh Josh, I know that's not the reason."_

 _Josh looked at her defiantly, "Oh really?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I can be perceptive too."_

 _'_ _Let's hear what you got."_

 _"_ _You're going because of Maya, I've seen the way you look at her when she isn't looking. You like her. Now I'm going to guess that this whole I'm three years older thing is not to remind her you're off limits, it's to remind yourself that she's off limits. You don't want to hurt her so you stayed away, little do you know that that hurt her anyway. When you came around the house and Maya acted like me you seemed confused and then kept coming around to check. She moved on to Lucas and now we're in this horrible predicament of a triangle."_

 _Josh nodded, "Hm, not bad for an amateur. Maybe it runs in the blood. I have some things that I think is going on too, but I want to try to observe a little more at the ski lodge."_

 _Flashback over_

Josh folded his arms, "Oh yeah, and that day I noticed Maya was her true self and that she and Lucas would tear each other apart."

Lucas shot up from his seat, "it's true! I don't think that that would have ever worked when she was the real Maya. I'm glad Maya is back but it's like if we actually did date we would be fighting all time, like cats and dogs even."

Maya nodded and looked at Riley, "Yeah, and that would go against best friend code. You don't date your best friend's ex."

Riley opened her mouth but Maya continued, "Even if you said it would be ok, it would still hurt you."

Riley smiled, "Thanks peaches."

"No problem Riles!"

Josh and Lucas smiled. Josh leaned in and whispered, "Watch this."

Josh walked up to Maya, "So Maya, long game?"

Maya looked like she would murder him, "Seriously?! You just kissed me and you still want to play the long game?"

Josh laughed, "I'm kidding. Maya, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that… Huhh… well I am thinking yes." Maya teased him. Riley walked to Lucas and kissed his cheek, Lucas gave her a side hug.

"Hey Maya, there's an activity place want to go check what's going on?"

"Sure."

"What about us?" Lucas asked. Riley and Maya looked at each other and then dashed out the door. They ran to the atrium and the walked to the activity room. They had seen it before it had a polka dot carpet and a disco ball. They hadn't played anything yet there though. There was already two people standing in front of it. The girl had wavy brown hair with a plaid shirt around her waist. The guy had jet black hair and a regular shirt on. As they approached they heard them talking. The girl said surprised, "Ok I think we got that down."

"What about me?" Said the guy. Maya and Riley stepped up.

"Excuse me." Riley said. The girl looked at them, "Oh I'm sorry." Maya stood there and looked them over. The girl punched the guy.

"OW." He complained.

"Get out of the way." She muttered. Maya laughed, "You don't have to punch him."

The girl smiled at Maya, "Oh we have a complicated relationship."

Maya nodded understandingly, "Ah I see I know how that feels. Trust me it's a process." She heaved a deep sigh. Riley turned around and smiled wearily, "Yeah me too. I've been going through some stuff lately."

The girl smiled very friendly, "Well I've got a whole lot of stuff that has happened too so I'm in 1011 if you want to talk."

Riley smiled back, and looked at Maya, "Ok but, that's what she's here for."

Maya waved. "Yeah, but we can always talk casually too if you'd like. She and I are in 1210."

The guy cleared his throat. The girl seemed to remember he was back there. "Oh well we'd better get going. Nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too."

Riley and Maya continued talking. Riley looked at the board, it was know your partner, a couples game. She looked at Maya "You know him so well you two should do this."

"Oh no. I know all this about him, he knows stuff about me but I'm not into this stuff. You do it, you like this stuff."

"No, I don't think I want to."

"OK then we don't have too."

They walked away and saw the boys talking to the couple they had just met.

"Hey have you seen two girls walking around?" Josh asked them.

"Yeah…" The girl said suspiciously

"Well you're all seeing I thought you would know where we were." Maya said coming up.

Josh playfully smirked. "No of course not, I can't see everything, and I don't know everything. I told you that before, remember?"

"Yeah well…"

"OK we really should leave now." The guy said cutting Maya off and gesturing to the girl who agreed. They walked away.

"Yeah well that was when I was a freshman, do you expect me to remember that?"

"Yes actually I do."

The two couples walked off hand in hand.

 **I'll keep this brief. What did ya'll think? What are you hoping will happen with Riley? (I didn't ask that last chapter so I'm doing it now) Do you want her to stay with Lucas or go to Farkle? Please be respectful of each other. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thank you for your continued support I really appreciate it. This chapter is a little short so there is a possibility that I will post tomorrow.**

 **Jess—Yes I like New Girl too. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was funny. I'll tell you now that I am adding a lot of Rucas in right now for them Rucas shippers. I used to ship Rucas but then I saw a Riarkle video and it changed my thinking so farkle will probably win.**

 **Kira—Thanks for your comment and for you I added some Rucas in the next couple chapters;) I'm curious to know why you have a soft spot, if you wouldn't mind me asking you.**

 **Guest7—Thank you for your review. I don't think I've seen you comment before so thank you. Farkle is not on the cruise because cruises are expensive. This cruise was for Riley's graduation. She was allowed to bring two people with her so she chose her best friend and her boyfriend. Does that make sense?**

 **Amy—I'm glad you can go both ways between riarkle and rucas. I can do that too. I think I might let farkle win but I don't know yet. The thing that matter is Joshaya because they are GOALS.**

 **Thank you to all the lovely people that followed the story. Siennese, daisydadog(legit name I love it) Joncool (Lol nice) Also thanks Joncool for favoriting. I hope I'm not a bore here's chapter four**

Maya was laying on her bed thinking, she couldn't go to sleep so much had happened that day. That was when Riley came in hurriedly. Maya asked her, "Riles, what are you doing?"

"Stuff with Lucas." Riley said with a crazed look in her eye. Maya sat up, "Honey it's 1 in the morning, what could possibly be doing?"

Riley folded her arms, "We were gazing at the stars, we kissed a little and talked."

Maya raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Riles, sit down…"

"But…."

"Nope, sit down right now."

Riley sat down, "When Maya say, Riley obey. But peaches?"

"Yes?"

"What's this about?"

Maya put her hand on Riley's shoulder, "Well, it's about you. What are you doing? Where's that cheerful little sunshine, rainbow, butterfly person?"

Riley looked confused, "I don't know what you mean?"

Maya's eyes got really big, "Look a unicorn!"

Riley just stared at Maya solemnly with no expression whatsoever. Maya sighed feeling a little scared but mostly concerned, "Riles what's wrong?" Maya said grabbing Riley's hand.

"Nothing."

Maya raised an eyebrow, there was no way she was falling for that. Riley gave in, "Ok ok, you know me too well. I don't really know right now. Can I get back to you?"

Maya nodded, "of course I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

With that the girls went to sleep.

"WAKE UP!" The girls heard coming from outside their room. There was a lot banging on the door.

"HELLO?"

Maya rolled over, "Ugh," She then shouted, "Shut up Boing!"

That woke up Riley, "Slinky, I like Slinkies!" Then Riley fully woke up and slammed her head back down on the pillow and sighed, it was only her uncle.

"But MAYAAA!" Josh whined from outside the door. Maya got up and opened the door, "What?!"

Josh was taken aback a little. Maya's hair was going in every which way, she had forgotten to take off her makeup the night before so there were black streaks all on her face. Her middle button had come undone and the rest of the buttons weren't buttoned right. Because of this her stomach was showing a little in the middle.

"Wow you look gorgeous Maya." Josh said trying not to laugh.

"Josh! You're the worst boyfriend ever." Maya exclaimed grouchily. Josh put his hands behind his back, "So do you want to break up?"

Maya glared at him, "NEVER, you're stuck with me for forever don't ever suggest that again." She then slammed the door in his face. Riley looked at Maya groggily, "Well I guess we better get ready."

"I'll go first, I have a man child waiting outside and he won't leave until I leave this room."

When Maya and Riley finally got ready Josh was still outside waiting. Josh nodded, "Yeah much better, and by the way I heard the man child comment."

"Oh really?" Maya nodded too enthusiastically. Josh got serious, "Tonight there is the pirate night or princess thing. You be the blonde princess and I'll be the one handed pirate."

Maya sighed, "Sure, sounds great, what do we do till then?"

"I don't know, scavenger hunt?"

Maya whispered to Riley, "How is he even related to you?"

Josh put his hands on his hips, "HEY!"

Riley whispered to Maya, "Have you seen my dad?"

"True." Maya looked at Josh and kissed his cheek, "Come on uncle boing."

"I'm not your uncle Maya but I'm right behind you."

Riley walked to the atrium and found Lucas, "Hey."

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Riley took his hand and the walked on.

 **Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the new people that commented! Hope you like this chapter it was my favorite to write!**

 **Tara haha true**

 **Amy Thanks I do try with the chemistry. I'm glad you laughed. I personally laughed at this chapter :p**

 **aaliyahlampley I'm adding as much rucas in right now as I can. I won't say who wins because that would spoil, but I'm not a big rucas shipper. I am sort of neutral… sort of.**

 **Guest7 I try to make it as adorable as I can for you so I'm glad you though it was adorable.**

 **Jess wow thanks for the lengthy comment. I'm really happy to see you're actually thinking about this and giving your opinions! Yeah the door thing and man child were funny :p I agree it's not looking good for Rucas.**

 **joshaya I'm glad you liked the update and the funny Josh moments, there are in this chapter :) You also left a lengthy comment that I am forever greatful for**

 **Kira Thank you for the 3 paragraph comment. I'm happy you're putting a lot of thought into this. Lol sorry I destroyed the shyness of Rucas in this fic :| I'm glad you like the chemistry in this fic and I agree, I can't see them with anyone else.**

 **Thank you to Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom, (Long name haha) esley castelow. Gabrielard, Aimeejamie for following!**

 **Thanks aaliyahlampley for everything you did. You followed the story, me Favorited the story and me thanks so much.**

"Ok, so we need to find a plaid shirt…"

"I got one!" Maya said and literally ripped off Josh's shirt.

Josh smirked, "HAH. I put on two shirts today."

Maya looked at the sheet then at Josh, "Take off your backpack."

"Ok." Josh took it off and Maya took his other shirt off. Josh had no shirt on and Maya stared at his stomach, "Woah."

Josh grabbed his shirts, "No paparazzi." Josh put his shirts back on.

"Your stomach Josh, is gorgeous."  
"I said no paparazzi."

"But I'm your girlfriend."

"I don't care, now here take this one."

Maya smelled it and smiled while Josh just looked at her, "That's creepy."

Maya stuck her tongue out at him, "Now I need to know your favorite color and get that tissue paper. I know your favorite color is blue."

Josh smiled. They headed for the blue room to get the blue tissue paper, when they walked in Maya shivered, "Oh it's cold in here."

Josh took his backpack off and gave her his jacket, "Here."

"You're being considerate?"

"I'm always considerate of you. I love you Maya. I always have."

Maya had a warm felling go through her. Josh's eyes were so full of love as he looked at her put on his jacket. It was too big for her but Maya didn't care she realized for the first time that he actually and legitimately cared for her. He would do anything for her if need be. Maya smiled, "Thanks, you're really sweet, I love you too."

"So the next item is a kiss... how do we capture that, a picture?" Josh asked. Maya looked at him, "There's was a book I read where the kiss was a physical glowing thing. Can I see the paper?"

"Sure." Josh handed it to her. She was so concentrated she didn't notice the way Josh was looking at her. She spotted the thing she was looking for, "Ah found it, it's the yellow room."

A cruise person came up to ask if they needed help then saw Josh's eyes, "Wow."

Josh looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I've just been dating a guy for 2 years and he's never looked at me like that."

Maya looked up and observed her. She had hair that wasn't super long but wasn't super short either. It was blonde with curls in it.

Josh shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maya looked at him, "Yeah well I know what she's talking about, "I've stared into your eyes before you know." She then looked back at the service girl, "2 years? That's a long time. My best friend has been dating a guy for 4 years."

The girl was taken aback, "Wow, now that's a long time. How long have ya'll been dating?"

Maya looked at Josh and then at the girl they said at the same time, "One day."

"And you guys seem so trusting of each other! And you met on the cruise?"

Maya shook her head, "No, I've known him for like 5-6 years."  
"Why the wait?"

"Three year age difference. When we met he was about to go to college, he was ahead academically so he went when he was 17 not 18. I was still in 8th grade so he wanted to wait." Maya told her nonchalantly. Josh looked at Maya, "You tell her that like it wasn't a big deal."

"Oh well at the time, yeah, it was big but he was placed in my life and then it started to change and I started to hope for things I hadn't before. We also had our flirtations so, nothing is wrong with flirting."

The girl laughed, "Isn't that right."

Josh looked at his watch and looked at her, "Well it was great talking but we got to go." He took Maya's arm, "Ferret."

"Boing."

The girl smiled, "Ya'll come back, it would be fun to here where such unique names come from."

Maya nodded, "Ok! What's your name?"

"Skylar, people call me sky for short though."

"Great! See you later."

They were walking to the yellow room when they saw Riley and Lucas against the wall making out. Maya leaned over and choked Josh grabbed her and made she didn't fall down, "You ok there?"

Maya stood up, "Yeah, I just was not expecting that. I'm glad she likes that." Maya said gesturing. They heard a noise that sounded that Cory, Josh quickly dropped his arm from Maya's shoulder, Maya cleared her throat and raised her voice, "Hey look I think I hear Mathews!" Riley quickly jumped back, fixed her hair and walked towards Maya. Lucas went to the bathroom to make sure his lips weren't unnaturally colored. Maya smiled, "You enjoy that?" Josh whispered, "I think she did."

Riley looked at him, "Hey since when are you ganging up on me? And I haven't seen that jacket before Maya."

"Oh crap." Maya took the jacket it off and threw it at Josh, it landed on his face. Cory came in, "Hey guys, Josh why do you have a jacket on your face?"  
"Oh you know, my face got cold so…" Josh patted the jacket on his face, "I decided to warm it up."

"Ok… where's Lucas?"

"Bathroom." Maya told him before Riley could talk and screw everything up. Cory gave them his serious face, "I realized I haven't been checking up on you guys. Sorry."

Maya smiled a fake smile, "Oh that's ok, nothing to check up on."

"So what are you guys up to?" Cory asked suspiciously. Maya still had the scavenger hunt paper, "Oh well Riley and were doing this scavenger hunt." Maya held up the paper. Cory looked at it confused, "But it says a Significant Scavenger Hunt for you and your date."

"Riley's my date!" Maya said putting an arm around her Riley smiled and nodded. Cory looked at them, "But this says you have to have a kiss…"

"Lighten up Matthews it was the only one they had."

"I was just there and they had the best friend one."

"Well maybe they restocked!"

That was when Lucas came up, "Oh hey Mr. Matthews."

Cory glared at him, "You're not trying any funny business are you?"

"No sir definitely not."

"Ok I'm leaving now." Cory said, "But I got my eye on you!" He gave the eye on you gesture as he walked away. Lucas looked at the girls and Josh, who still had the jacket on his head, "What's with the jacket on his head?"

"Oh nothing." Maya told him as she grabbed the jacket, "I'm still cold."

Josh's hair was all messed up and Maya laughed hysterically, "Joshy, you got a little problem."

Josh folded his arms, "Joshy, never heard that before." Josh mused, "I'll allow it."

Maya stopped laughing and gestured to a stool, "Sit." She commanded Josh.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well Maya, we're going to go now." Riley told her.

"Ok go have fun, if you make out go somewhere a little more private. Not the bedroom."

"Well yeah." Riley told her. They left and Maya was left with a disheveled Josh.

"Now my dear Joshua let's see if we can fix this." Maya began to work Josh sat there and let her fix his hair. After she was done he got up. She put on the jacket stood on her toes and kissed him.

"To the yellow room?"

"To the yellow room."

 **I am sorry to inform you guys that I am going to take a little break from writing. Still please comment on this chapter and all. I kind of need a break right now. I'll try to post again ASAP. The longest the break will be will be 2 weeks probably.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I'm going to post this chapter but I won't be doing any personal responses this time around. I still love all your thoughts and opinions! You encourage me to be better. I think there were some new people that commented and followed me or the story or both and did the same with favorites. Although I won't mention you by name just know that you are special to me. I hope I can make an impact and make you want to invest. Also thank you to my faithful friends who fully supported me going on a break, I can not tell you how special that made me feel!**

There was a knock at the door.

"Riles can you get that?" Maya asked as she applied her mascara.

"Sure." Riley walked over expecting to see Josh but when she opened the door she saw Lucas, "Hey Lucas!" Riley beamed.

"Hey Riley."

"Where's Josh?"

Lucas shook his head, "He so wrapped up in being the perfect pirate that while I was getting ready he watched clips on YouTube that had pirates. He watched, Pirates of the Caribbean clips, he watched Once Upon a Time clips, anything that had to do with a pirate he watched."

Riley laughed a little, "I wonder what pirate he's going to go with."

Lucas shrugged. Maya came over to them, "I found this dress in a store at home. It's from a TV show I forget which one but it came with a flower pin and gloves."

Finally Josh came out of the room. He had no fake facial hair, which was good because Maya didn't want that. He had a leather jacket and leather boots and he hadn't gone with the one hand thing. Josh stared at Maya. Her dress, or gown more likely, reached to her feet and on her feet her white slippers. She had a cape like thing that trailed a little behind her and had a big hood. Her hair was done in loose curls and some of it was pulled back with a flower pin that had genuine fake flowers on it. She had white gloves to match.

"Wow." Josh said trying to find words, "You look, amazing, you're the most beautiful person in the world."

Maya smiled, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Josh held out his arm and Maya took it. Lucas did the same thing to Riley. They went out to the atrium and checked in. The man checking them in looked at the roster and then at them.

"I'm sorry but you guys have to split up. You two, who are both pirates," He gestured to Riley and Lucas, "Must go to the Enchanted Garden restaurant because it is specific to your costumes. And you two," He gestured to Maya and Josh, "Are dressed in the manner of going to the Royal Palace restaurant where that restaurant is specific to you."

Riley sighed, "Well, I guess we'll see you afterwards. I wonder what restaurant my parents are in."

The guy smiled, "Names?"

"Oh my parents are Cory and Topanga Matthews."

The man ruffled through the pages, "Ah yes, they're in the 'special' restaurant. That's the restaurant where the people go who didn't particularly dress up in theme."

Riley frowned, "What did they dress up as?"

"I'm sorry miss I don't remember. But they went to the Entertainer's restaurant."

"Thank you sir, you've been most helpful." Riley and Lucas went down the stairs to their restaurant and Josh and Maya walked to theirs'. There was a man announcing the people who were entering. They got up there and the man announced, "The Matthews party, Josh and Maya." Maya smiled and thought how wonderful Maya Matthews sounded. It almost rolled of your tongue. They ate, they talked and then the competition of who was the best dressed. You had to sign up for the competition and pay money so not all the people went. But many people did go, they told their stories and showed off their outfits. Then it was Josh and Maya. The man that sat at a table in the front started asking questions.

"So you're Josh Matthews?"

"Yes sir."

"You're Maya Hart? "

"Yes sir."

The man nodded, "Ok first question how long have you dated each other?"

Maya spoke up first, "One day."

The crowd was stunned. Josh jumped in, "One day we've been officially dating," Then he looked at Maya, "But I always belonged to her."

The crowd awed. The host spoke, "So how long have you known each other?"

"5 years." Josh told him. The crowd looked confused and the host followed up, "So what's the one day thing?"

Josh sighed and Maya looked at him he was about to speak when the host gestured to a camera man he whispered, "Keep your eyes on the one not talking, there's something different about them." The camera man nodded and the host looked at Josh continue. "I graduated early so I was a freshman in college when she was freshman in high school. There's a 3 year gap between us so I wanted to wait. We decided to play 'the long game'."

"That's sweet. Enough questions, show us your outfits."

Maya showed them hers, Josh showed them his and then Josh picked Maya up by the waist and spun around. This created wind that blew through Maya's dress and made it look all the more cool. The host nodded, "Very good. That was the last one, so all that are competing come up we're going to judge."  
Some people shook their heads and pointed at Josh and Maya. One really snooty couple was the only one challenging Josh and Maya. Nobody voted for the snooty couple except on person so Josh and Maya won an overwhelming 99%.

Riley and Lucas were in the middle of their competition. They were holding hands when a person and his date went up. Riley felt sick all of a sudden, the guy reminded her of Farkle. She whispered that she didn't feel well and was going to the bathroom. 10 minutes later Lucas knocked, "You doing ok babe?"

Riley came out, "Yeah, I don't know what came over me." She put her arm around Lucas and they walked up the stairs and saw Josh petting Maya's head. She was asleep on his lap. Josh whispered to them, "Maya wanted to leave, she was tired so we came out here to wait for you and she fell asleep." He shook her gently, "Maya?" She woke up, "What?"

"We've got to go. Now I'll carry you to your room but you have to change."

Maya nodded and Josh picked her up in the baby position, Maya put her arms around Josh and smelled him. He smelled like eucalyptus spearmint, which was kind of odd for a guy to smell like but Maya liked it and smiled, "I love you Josh." Josh kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, so much."

Riley smiled. She looked at Lucas who smiled at her and put her arm around her Riley leaned against him as they walked. All was at peace with the world.

 **Guys guys guys. If you haven't seen Olivia Holt's music video for History then go watch it immediately, it's amazing. Did you like this chapter though? Have any suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter because eh I had it written already so I might as well just post it! Enjoy!**

The boys dropped the girls off and they started getting ready for bed.

"Peaches, how did you know Josh was the one for you?"

Maya patted the bed gesturing for Riley to sit down, "Well honey, every time I see him I feel like my hearts starts beating at 90 miles an hour. Every time we laugh I see sparks fly, every time we laugh I feel butterflies. We could talk for hours and hours and still have more to say. I can't see a world without him. If I can't be with him the sun won't shine, the sky isn't blue. I can't even see a future without him in it the colors start to fade. Nobody in the world could ever take his place."

Riley sat there, "Wow."

Then Maya sighed, "Ok Riley I didn't want to say anything but I'm going to. I've spent enough time with Josh and then with you that I know you like Farkle. Not Lucas."

"No Maya, you're wrong. I like Lucas, Farkle is just a friend."

"Fine suit yourself, when you realize it I'm going to say told you so."

"OK." That's fine."

Well it was finally time to leave the boat. The whole Matthews part was meeting in the atrium. Maya was packing furiously when she felt hands on her waste and a head her shoulder. She turned around and saw her boyfriend.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey yourself."

"Are you done packing?"

"Yeah, I came in here to help you!"

"Or distract me." Maya said indignantly as she turned back to her suitcase. Josh looked around, "Where's Riley?"

"Oh she and Lucas went to get last minute souvenirs."

"Ah cool. You got souvenirs?"

Maya looked around and held a pictured frame, "I got this." It was a picture of her and Josh. He had his arms around her and she was looking at him laughing. He grinning ear to ear. There were some other pictures she gave to Josh, one had them with their hands pointed in gun pose at each other. The other was Maya kissing Josh on the cheek and him having a surprised look on his face. Josh smiled, "Where'd you get these?"

"There was a picture kiosk on the third floor atrium. There were a lot of pictures of you and I and but these three were my favorite."

"That's awesome. I might have to check it out and get some myself. Where are you going to put them?"

"My dorm. Riley and I are sharing a dorm, we're going to be roommates." Maya turned around with a look that said I forgot something on it. Josh looked up from the pictures, "What's wrong?'

"Nothing I just realized something was stolen from me."

Josh stiffened, "What? I'll find it and the thief and bring them to mercy."

Maya shook her head, "It's no good. I can't get the stolen item back."  
"Why not?" Josh asked still alarmed. Maya looked him straight in the eyes, "Because you took it."

Josh was shocked and put the pictures down, "What are you talking about? I'd never steal from you!"

Maya suppressed a smile, "Well you stole my heart, now I can't get it back."

Josh smiled and grabbed Maya. He started tickling her, "You had me really worried there for a minute you little ferret."

Maya was giggling relentlessly, "Stop it…. Stop it… Josh!" She could stop laughing and Josh was relentless. Maya struggled and finally broke free, she turned around and noticed Josh crumpled on the floor. She tried not to laugh as she said, "Are you ok?"

Josh groaned and Maya put her hand to her mouth seriously trying to stifle her laughter, "That's what you get Joshua."

There was a knock at the door, it was Riley, "Maya are you ready?"

"No I had a bit of a distraction. Right now that distraction is writhing on the floor so I should be ready in 5." Maya grabbed Josh's jacket and stuffed it in her backpack. She zipped up her suitcase and playfully kicked Josh, "Get up Boing, we have to leave."

Josh got up, "I'm in serious pain right now, a little more sympathy would be nice."

Maya made a pouty face, "Aw does Joshy have a booboo?"

Josh stuck his tongue out and Maya smiled. This had been the best week of her life.

"Come on Josh let's go." She put on her backpack grabbed her suitcase in one hand and Josh's hand in the other. Luckily Josh's suitcase was outside. Josh looked at Maya she was adjusting the backpack, Josh grabbed it, "Let me take that."

"No I got." Maya told him. Josh looked at her, "Seriously Maya, let me take it, as your ever charming boyfriend I insist."

Maya didn't argue anymore and gave the backpack to Josh. They walked to the atrium and saw the adults. Riley and Lucas came up at the same time.

"Well guys. I hope you had fun, I know I did." He beamed at Topanga. Maya shouted, "Gross!"

Topanga smiled, "Maya there's nothing to freak about. This big weirdo just faked you out."

Cory grinned, "You know me so well."

Maya looked at him, "You know what Mathews!"

"What?"

Maya grabbed Josh's face and gave him a noisy, but passionate kiss. Cory scrunched up his face. Josh's parents tried not to laugh. Cory looked at them and they raised up their hands. Topanga snapped, "Cory pay attention." Cory looked back at Josh and Maya, Maya smirked with her arms folded. Cory ignored her, "Let's leave." Cory led the way and Topanga lagged behind to talk to Maya, "I'm very happy for you Maya. You accomplished a very hard task."

Maya smiled, "Thank you."

Behind them Alan took Josh and messed up his hair, "I'm proud of you son. You caught a good fish,"

Josh smiled as he looked at the back of Maya's head, "I know."

 **Yes the cruise is ending. However this is not near to being over. Hope you liked it! There were song references in here so if you can name them that would be so cool :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas friends! Sorry I haven't updated, my family has been really busy with Christmas festivities. I decided that today I needed to sit down and post another chapter because you guys definitely deserve it.**

 **Amy Yay I was really hoping you could imagine the costumes of Josh and Maya. I believe Riley has always had feelings for Farkle, if you pay close attention to them when you're watching some of the episodes there is undeniable chemistry between them. Yes I know that Rucas will probably be the ending ship but I still wanted to write about riarkle.**

 **Jess Haha not on fire anymore, sorry. I like the Maya, Cory annoyance thing so I decided to add it I'm glad you liked it. You are one of my favorite reviewers because you actually care about the fic and give your thought out reviews. Thank you :)**

 **Kira Yeah I like Killian in once upon a time so at first I was going to pattern Josh's costume after that but then decided to make it unique. Yeah Riley is going through some confusion. She'll be fine though. The colors fading was from a song and I thought it fit perfectly with Joshaya. You're a really great support and reviewer and I really appreciate you. Sorry I didn't get anything posted sooner.**

 **Guest7 Ok so Riley doesn't exactly get a wake up call this chapter, but something definitely happens in it. I liked picturing the pictures too. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Tara, yeah Joshaya flows like the've been together forever.**

 **I had a person follow the story! Thank you RookieBlueGirl!**

When the gang got home they crashed. Riley sat on the couch, Lucas sat next to her, Josh sat on the chair and Maya sat on him.

"What do you think you're doing missy." Josh asked looking down at her. She looked at him with an innocent face that made Josh want to cuddle her in is arms and never let go.

"Sitting down." Maya told him emphatically. Then she looked at Riley, "Have you called Farkle and Zay?"

Riley nodded, "We should go unpack for now though."

"Yup!" Maya got off of Josh and walked to Riley's room.

"So Riley, how's Lucas?"

"Great! I had a blast on the cruise." Riley told her enthusiastically as she opened her suitcase. Maya had her suitcase open and was already un-packing and separating her clothes. Maya stopped a minute and looked at Riley, "Really, because I thought you were doubting your relationship."

Riley smiled, "Now why would you think that?"

Maya thought a moment, maybe Riley was back to herself she should try. "Riley look it's a little bird!"

Riley swung her head around and jumped to the bay window, "Where Peaches? Oh wait I see it! Hello little birdie."

Maya smiled, Riley was herself again. There was a knock, "Who is it?" Maya asked folding a shirt.

"Josh."

Maya harumphed and slammed the shirt to her knees, "What do you want? I can't be alone for 10 seconds."

"Fine I'll leave! Farkle and Zay are here though."

"Ok thanks, we'll be there in a while." Maya looked at Riley, "Riles they're here."

Riley clapped her hands, "Oh goody."

They walked out and saw them. Riley sighed, "Hello friends! We're back!" Lucas at Riley and then at Maya with the _what-is-up-with-her_ look. Maya shrugged, she was just glad to have Riley back. Riley grinned and sat down next to Lucas Maya sat in the chair and Riley scooted to the middle so Zay sat on Lucas' side and Farkle sat on Riley's side. Josh came out to the room, "Well I better get going." Maya looked at him, "To where?"

"Home."

"In Philadelphia?"

"Yeah."

Maya jumped up and walked to him, "But why do you gotta leave so soon? We just got back."

"But my parents took a plane to Philly and per the request of a certain Maya Penelope I didn't."

"So? You can still stay a little longer for me?" Maya gave him puppy dog eyes. Josh looked at her and got real close, "No."

Maya sighed, "Well I was hoping it didn't have to come to this but…" Maya jumped on his back and locked her legs at his stomach and arms at his neck. Josh sighed, "I'm not gonna do it, try to get you off like I did before."

Maya put her head on her arm in the crook of Josh's neck. Josh took a hold of her legs and walked over to Cory and Topanga, "Guys can you help me?"

They smiled, "Sure." Topanga pried her arms apart, which was a difficult task, and made sure she couldn't re-clasp them. Cory stood behind Josh as tried to pry her legs apart. Zay leaned in to Lucas and asked, "So they're dating now?"

"Yep."

"Ah ok."

Cory and Topanga finally got Maya off of Josh and he walked away near the couch Maya walked after him and grabbed his arm. Josh's other arm swung around and hit Riley and she landed flat on Farkle's lap. She looked up into his brown eyes, "Hi."

"Hi."

Maya let Josh go and looked at them and Josh slunk away.

 **Left you at sort of a cliffhanger there, hopefully I can post again soon but I have no guarantees. I love you guys! Please tell me your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woah Taylor just posted at 1 in the morning! Yeah I know I couldn't sleep so I decided to post.**

 **Jess You're comments and reviews make me so happy!**

 **No not really how Riley really feels I'm going to try to put more because I want this to be a longer fic and if the main conflict gets resolved then there isn't all that much to write about you know what I mean? Yes it will definitely happen in maybe the next 2 or 3 chapters. Maya being whiny about Josh in both aspects was kind of funny to me too. Ah Josh is Josh he won't stay in Philly for long**

 **Kira I love you're uplifting reviews they make me feel happy and I'm glad you are supportive. Well I didn't leave it there because I couldn't sleep but it's definitely becoming more edgy and everything. You have wonderful Christmas my dear! xx**

Riley sat up, "Ok, come on Lucas we have a date planned we should go." Riley grabbed Lucas' arm and they walked out with Zay behind them. Farkle looked after her as Maya sat down next to him, "Hey, where's Smackle?"

Farkle looked at Maya with contempt, "I broke up with her, when you guys left for the cruise I broke up with her… I should go."

Maya looked at him, "Or you could stay here and watch Sherlock with me, you might relate with Molly."

Farkle nodded thoughtfully, "Ok, I've never seen that before so I'll give it a go."

Maya smiled, "Great! Let's watch!"

They watched until Lucas dropped Riley off at the building. Maya heard her and looked at Farkle who was deeply engrossed in the show, "Riley's here, do you want to leave?"

Farkle paused it, "What?"

"I said Riley's here do you want to leave?"

"Oh crap yeah, thanks for telling me."

Maya nodded, "Go out the bedroom window, she won't know you were still here."

Farkle smiled at Maya, "Thanks, this means a lot." And he got up and left. Maya sighed, she knew what it felt like not wanting to see that one person. She pressed play and continued watching. Riley walked in, "Hi Maya! Where are my parents?"

"They brought Auggie and Ava to a game arena place and they're staying at a hotel."

"Oh, I forgot that was tonight." Riley sat down next to Maya, "Ooh nice! I feel like I relate to her." Riley said as she pointed towards the screen with the character Molly on it and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Maya turned her head and glared at her for a minute, then turned back around and shook her head. When the show had ended they headed to Riley's room with Maya ahead. Maya got into the room and noticed Farkle had dropped his shoe, how she didn't know but she threw it out the window. It apparently scared a person because she heard a scream. Riley came in behind Maya and sat on her bed, "So Maya what's up?"

"Josh is coming over and we're going to check out his dorm in comparison to mine. He's getting his graduates degree in psychology because obviously an undergrad education wasn't enough."

Riley nodded, "Oh." Riley sat there and thought about college and everything then got a curious look on her face, "Wait a minute didn't Josh just go back to Philly? Isn't that a long way for him to drive?"

"I asked him and apparently he doesn't mind. Hey I doodled a little when you were gone while I watched Sherlock. It seems to be sort of a melody I think." Maya walked to Riley and sat next to her, "See, it says _we could be everything tonight just tell me everything you like. We could be something if we tried just tell me how I make you mine. What do I gotta do to make you stay._ I don't know what it is but I was talking to Farkle and it kind of popped into my head. Also with Josh leaving and I wanted him to stay."

Riley grinned as she looked at it. "It's beautiful! I love it!" She yawned, "I should probably get some sleep I'm tired."

"Ok."

Riley fell asleep and had a dream, it was a blonde woman talking to a brunette woman. The blonde woman was crying and talking to the brunette woman.

Blonde: _What does your heart tell you?_

Brunette: _I know what my heart tells me but what if his doesn't say the same thing?_

Blonde: _Well at least you gave a shot. I just watched the man I love die._

Brunette: _I'm sorry that's horrible_

Blonde: _And the worst part is I never told him I loved him, not once, I was too scared. Too scared that somehow saying it would make it real and change everything. But now I'll never have a chance to take that next step with him because he's gone._

Riley woke up, the birds were chirping and the sky was blue. Maya came rushing in, "Riley you're up yay! We're having pancakes today and I think you'll like it, come on."

Riley sat there and shrugged, eh just a dream. It probably meant nothing. I mean the woman in her dream looked nothing like her or Maya. She checked her phone and Lucas texted. **We should tour campus today to get a feel for it**

Riley smiled and texted back **Sure! See you then**

She got up and went to breakfast.

 **Are you liking it or are you getting sick of it and just wanting Riley to choose?**


	10. Chapter 10

**What did you all get for Christmas?**

 **Kira If you know me at all you know I like adding subtle hints of other shows I watch or songs I love, that being said the dream Riley had I took directly from another TV show. I didn't really know what I was doing with it. I've thought of a way for the Rucas shippers to get what they want and the Riarkle shippers to get what they want (hehe sort of a spoiler)**

 **Guest7 read Kira's response ^^ I don't want explain again**

 **Jess Oh you reviewed chapter 8 twice I don't care glad you liked it hehe. Christmas Eve is an exciting time with all the traditions and things. Do you have any Christmas Eve traditions?**

 **Guest k Riley will pick Lucas**

 **Amy Well you know what Molly goes through with Sherlock so I just thought I'd add Maya telling Farkle he might relate lol. The triangle will take an unexpected twist.**

 **Joshaya Alright I'll do that! They will tour campus together :)**

There was a buzz, "Josh."

Maya smiled, Riley got up and buzzed him in then sat down again. Josh came in and everyone just sat and continued eating their pancakes. Josh just stood there, "Hello."

Topanga smiled, "Hi Josh."

Maya and Riley gave him backwards waves. Topanga continued, "Have you had breakfast?"

"No. what are ya'll eating?"

"Pancakes, would you like some?"

"Yes please." Josh walked over to the table and Maya wiped her mouth with her napkin and got up taking her and Riley's empty plates to the sink. Riley stood up, "We should probably get ready for the day now. See you in a bit." Maya and Riley went to Riley's room to get ready. Josh sat down and ate his pancakes in silence after Topanga handed them to him. Topanga looked at the remaining people at the table, "Would anyone like anymore?" Cory swiftly raised plate and grinned, "I'd like more."

Topanga looked around, "Anyone besides Cory?" Cory pouted and crossed his arms. Auggie and Josh shook their heads. "Ok then." Topanga took the two last pancakes and set them on Cory's plate. He immediately started eating them. Riley and Maya were picking out what to wear, Riley from her closet and Maya had a stash of her clothes in Riley's room. Maya picked out a cute blouse with tinny flowers on it and wore it with a gold necklace and some jeans. Riley picked out a little purple sundress with a little white cardigan. They looked at each other and smiled, "Ready." They walked out of Riley's room and Josh was sitting on the couch. Maya went and sat next to him and smiled, "Hi boing!"

"Why did you avoid me when you were eating?"

"Riley and I were on a schedule, and you were breaking that schedule. You are a big distraction."

Josh crossed his arms, "I think not!"

"Yes you are a very big one."

Riley smiled, "Shall we go?" She was glad they were together but seriously when they talked and looked at each other it seemed like it didn't matter what was going on around them. They just cared about the person in front of them.

"Yes." Maya as she broke the stare and grabbed her purse.

Maya slipped her hand into Josh's and they left.

When they arrived Maya looked at Riley, "You're meeting Lucas, right Riles."

"Yeah, I'll wait here." Riley told her and smiled. Maya nodded, "Ok!" They walked off right as Lucas was coming up. Lucas smiled, "You ready?"

Riley was a little confused, "By yourself? What happened to Smackle? Oh did you break up with her?"

Farkle nodded affirmatively, "Yes I broke up with Smackle because of you Riley nodded happily, "Yeah." They walked and Lucas had to go to the bathroom so Riley walked to a tree to sit down. On the way there she bumped into someone. Riley looked at the person, "Farkle? What are you doing here?" She helped him up and he dusted himself off. He sighed, "Just touring the campus!"

. I wanted to be with you."

Riley sat there and thought a moment, "That's very sweet Farkle but I'm with Lucas right now, and I'm happy."

Farkle sighed and nodded, "Ok, I understand, if you change your mind I'll be waiting for you."

Riley smiled, "Thank you."

Farkle got up and left. 5 minutes later Lucas came back and Riley stood up and asked him what took him so long. Lucas put his hands behind his back and told her there was a flash-mob and he had to wait for that to pass before he could get to the bathroom. Riley smiled and believed him and they walked on.

Across campus Josh and Maya were enjoying themselves. They had just looked at Maya's dorm room and were heading to Josh's. They were playing Truth be Told as they walked. They told 2 lies and 1 truth, the thing with the game though is when you play it with a best friend or a person that has been observing you for the last 5 years they know all the answers. They decided to stop playing when a girl walked at to Josh, "Hey Joshua! What's going on? Wanna chill have a couple shots? We're legal you know." The girl completely ignored Maya, who didn't know whether to be sad, mad or jealous. Josh gulped and her hand off his shoulder, "Oh, hi Vanessa…" He looked at Maya and pondered what to do, this was an awkward situation how did he get out of it? He thought of an idea, "Do you want to hear some music? I know a great song from Austin Moon!" Vanessa clapped, "Yes, yes! Let me get everyone! They're at the party over here." She ran off. Maya crossed her arms and looked at Josh. He smiled and side hugged her, "Just wait."

 **What'd you think of the chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**If case you didn't catch it in the last chapter Riley picked Lucas. HAPPY 2017 FRIENDS!**

 **Amy No Lucas did not see Riley and Farkle talking. And Lucas didn't confront Riley or anything, her choice was her own. I'm so glad you're putting so much thought into this!**

 **Jess wow you have a lot of traditions and they all sound so fun! I personally love solving clues to find stuff so that tradition would be right up my alley. Yeah Vanessa is like one of those girls that wants the person only because of what they look like (I mean Josh is definitely not unattractive ;) Yes Josh does his thing this chapter.**

 **Kira Yeah Rucas shippers are happy now but I found an escape route for me to get what I want to hehe. Vanessa is one of those girls that those girls that throws themselves at the cute boys. And Vanessa doesn't care about Maya. Therefore Josh has to shut her down.**

 **Guest7 Lucas did not see Riley and Farkle talking. Josh is up to something alright, read and find out.**

Josh grabbed the guitar Vanessa handed him as she walked away. He also grabbed Maya's hand and jerked her towards the commons as he ran. The commons had a little table with chairs off to the side so Josh grabbed a chair and set it in the middle of the commons. He looked at Maya and pointed at the chair and commanded her, "Sit." Maya rolled her eyes and sat. By then all the people had congregated and Josh started talking, "This is an Austin Moon song, it's not original but I think it's appropriate."  
 _I always get this funny feeling_

 _Every time you come around_

 _It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_

 _Both feet off the ground_

As he started he saw Vanessa dancing very weirdly so he just ignored her.

 _And it's so right but feels so left_

 _Upside down like I'm losing my head_

 _'Cause I know where my heart belongs–_

 _With you again_

 _So I say hey_

 _I'm crazy into you_

 _And I say hey_

 _Every minute's overdue_

 _And I can't wait_

 _No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes_

 _Driving all night,_

 _Catch the first flight_

 _Just to see you, I'll explain_

 _You got me like upside down_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _I can't believe you're here_

 _I was looking in the crowd_

 _But you're here now_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _You got me upside down_

As he sang Maya started to smile and Josh concentrated on her. He put his whole self into singing this song for Maya because he 100% meant it. He walked around the chair and Maya followed him with her eyes

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _I'm upside down_

 _Tell me how am_

 _I supposed to act like everything's okay_

 _It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave_

 _I'm so mixed up_

 _There's no doubt_

 _Got me feeling like I'm inside out_

 _It's funny when I'm here with you_

 _I wouldn't change a thing_

 _So I say hey_

 _I'm crazy into you_

 _And I say hey_

 _Every minute's overdue_

 _And I can't wait_

 _No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes_

 _Driving all night, catch the first flight_

 _Just to see you, I'll explain_

 _You got me like upside down_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _I can't believe you're here_

 _I was looking in the crowd_

 _But you're here now_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _I'm upside down_

 _You got me spinning_

 _From the moment you walked in the room_

 _Girl, I'll admit it_

 _There's nothing I can do but fall for you_

 _Oh you got me like upside down_

 _Oh you got me like upside down_

 _(Hey…)_

 _You got me like upside down_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _I can't believe you're here_

 _I was looking in the crowd_

 _But you're here now_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Oh whoa…_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Whoa oh…_

 _Upside down…_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Oh whoa…_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _I'm upside down…_

Maya got up overwhelmed with happiness and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her with his free arm. The crowd all applauded except for Vanessa. She didn't know what to think, should she continue to ignore her? She looked at Josh who put away the guitar case and grabbed Maya's hands and looked her in the eyes. Vanessa sighed, she supposed she couldn't compete with that. Vanessa rolled her eyes and walked towards them. Josh groaned, "Vanessa…" Vanessa looked at him, "Shh go away." Josh was takin aback and looked at Maya. She nodded so Josh back off and walked out of earshot. Maya looked at Vanessa, she had on a crop top and leather pants. She had a combat jacket in her arm and she had brown hair. She looked at Maya, "Hey, I'm sorry I ignored you earlier, I didn't realize ya'll were like the couples from the movies and TV shows… Not that I watch any of that romantic junk."

Maya smiled, "It's ok Vanessa, I forgive you." Maya's phone buzzed, it was Riley. "Gotta go bye."

Maya grabbed Josh and headed to the car. Riley was waiting for them Maya looked around, "Where's Lucas?"

"He had some last minute business he needed to attend to so he left early." Maya nodded, "OK."

Riley then smiled and got real close to her and grinned, "SOO I heard from some people that there was a song sung for a certain blonde…"

Maya blushed deeply and looked at Josh who smiled and had not let go of her hand. "Yeah, he sang a song for me it was real sweet."

Riley smiled and backed up, "Well go ahead."

Maya looked at Josh with her deep blue eyes that made Josh think there wasn't and ocean anywhere that was as blue as her eyes. Maya grabbed Josh's other hand, "I love you Josh."

"I love you too."

 **How was that? Did you like the grand gesture?**

 **If case you didn't catch it in the last chapter Riley picked Lucas. HAPPY 2017 FRIENDS!**

 **Amy No Lucas did not see Riley and Farkle talking. And Lucas didn't confront Riley or anything, her choice was her own. I'm so glad you're putting so much thought into this!**

 **Jess wow you have a lot of traditions and they all sound so fun! I personally love solving clues to find stuff so that tradition would be right up my alley. Yeah Vanessa is like one of those girls that wants the person only because of what they look like (I mean Josh is definitely not unattractive ;) Yes Josh does his thing this chapter.**

 **Kira Yeah Rucas shippers are happy now but I found an escape route for me to get what I want to hehe. Vanessa is one of those girls that those girls that throws themselves at the cute boys. And Vanessa doesn't care about Maya. Therefore Josh has to shut her down.**

 **Guest7 Lucas did not see Riley and Farkle talking. Josh is up to something alright, read and find out.**

Josh grabbed the guitar Vanessa handed him as she walked away. He also grabbed Maya's hand and jerked her towards the commons as he ran. The commons had a little table with chairs off to the side so Josh grabbed a chair and set it in the middle of the commons. He looked at Maya and pointed at the chair and commanded her, "Sit." Maya rolled her eyes and sat. By then all the people had congregated and Josh started talking, "This is an Austin Moon song, it's not original but I think it's appropriate."  
 _I always get this funny feeling_

 _Every time you come around_

 _It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_

 _Both feet off the ground_

As he started he saw Vanessa dancing very weirdly so he just ignored her.

 _And it's so right but feels so left_

 _Upside down like I'm losing my head_

 _'Cause I know where my heart belongs–_

 _With you again_

 _So I say hey_

 _I'm crazy into you_

 _And I say hey_

 _Every minute's overdue_

 _And I can't wait_

 _No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes_

 _Driving all night,_

 _Catch the first flight_

 _Just to see you, I'll explain_

 _You got me like upside down_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _I can't believe you're here_

 _I was looking in the crowd_

 _But you're here now_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _You got me upside down_

As he sang Maya started to smile and Josh concentrated on her. He put his whole self into singing this song for Maya because he 100% meant it. He walked around the chair and Maya followed him with her eyes

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _I'm upside down_

 _Tell me how am_

 _I supposed to act like everything's okay_

 _It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave_

 _I'm so mixed up_

 _There's no doubt_

 _Got me feeling like I'm inside out_

 _It's funny when I'm here with you_

 _I wouldn't change a thing_

 _So I say hey_

 _I'm crazy into you_

 _And I say hey_

 _Every minute's overdue_

 _And I can't wait_

 _No, I don't care, I'll do what it takes_

 _Driving all night, catch the first flight_

 _Just to see you, I'll explain_

 _You got me like upside down_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _I can't believe you're here_

 _I was looking in the crowd_

 _But you're here now_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _I'm upside down_

 _You got me spinning_

 _From the moment you walked in the room_

 _Girl, I'll admit it_

 _There's nothing I can do but fall for you_

 _Oh you got me like upside down_

 _Oh you got me like upside down_

 _(Hey…)_

 _You got me like upside down_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _I can't believe you're here_

 _I was looking in the crowd_

 _But you're here now_

 _You standing there_

 _I swear my whole world's turned around_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Oh whoa…_

 _You got me upside down_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Whoa oh…_

 _Upside down…_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Oh whoa…_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _Do do do do do do do do_

 _I'm upside down…_

Maya got up overwhelmed with happiness and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her with his free arm. The crowd all applauded except for Vanessa. She didn't know what to think, should she continue to ignore her? She looked at Josh who put away the guitar case and grabbed Maya's hands and looked her in the eyes. Vanessa sighed, she supposed she couldn't compete with that. Vanessa rolled her eyes and walked towards them. Josh groaned, "Vanessa…" Vanessa looked at him, "Shh go away." Josh was takin aback and looked at Maya. She nodded so Josh back off and walked out of earshot. Maya looked at Vanessa, she had on a crop top and leather pants. She had a combat jacket in her arm and she had brown hair. She looked at Maya, "Hey, I'm sorry I ignored you earlier, I didn't realize ya'll were like the couples from the movies and TV shows… Not that I watch any of that romantic junk."

Maya smiled, "It's ok Vanessa, I forgive you." Maya's phone buzzed, it was Riley. "Gotta go bye."

Maya grabbed Josh and headed to the car. Riley was waiting for them Maya looked around, "Where's Lucas?"

"He had some last minute business he needed to attend to so he left early." Maya nodded, "OK."

Riley then smiled and got real close to her and grinned, "SOO I heard from some people that there was a song sung for a certain blonde…"

Maya blushed deeply and looked at Josh who smiled and had not let go of her hand. "Yeah, he sang a song for me it was real sweet."

Riley smiled and backed up, "Well go ahead."

Maya looked at Josh with her deep blue eyes that made Josh think there wasn't and ocean anywhere that was as blue as her eyes. Maya grabbed Josh's other hand, "I love you Josh."

"I love you too."

 **How was that? Did you like the grand gesture?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys mega importance! Netflix might pick up Girl Meets World! The only thing we can do is request over and over. Also I love the comments all you gave but I am not personalizing thanks for any of them because the above news is more important, All I'll say is Siennese knows what's happening in this fic she guessed it. Guys ya'll are my angels and I love all of you but Netflix has to pick up GMW so I won't personalize. If you really want to know what I thought of your comments then PM or tell me in the comments Thanks! en/titlerequest Here's a petition go to** **.org** **and search Girl Meets World.**

Riley sat on her bed thinking when she heard a familiar voice. "Knock Knock!" Maya said coming through the window. Riley brightened, "Peaches! Haven't seen you in a while!"

Maya sat next to Riley, "Oh please Riles it was only 6 hours."

Riley nodded, "I know but that's a long time!"

Maya smiled she felt she should apologize or something like that, then she thought that she told Riley a while back that she would be gone this much so she didn't apologize.

"So tell me!" Riley begged. She was dying to know why it took so long for Josh and Maya to go on a date. Maya nodded, "Ok, so first… oh wait I can't tell you it's confidential."

Riley crossed her arms and frowned, "I'm not Josh, you don't have to talk to me like you do him. Maybe you've been spending too much time with him!"

Maya frowned, "Riles I only spend time with him when you're busy."

Riley nodded, "Yeah I know. But why is it confidential? Are you pregnant, did you go to the doctor?"  
Maya had grabbed a water bottle and had started to drink when she heard Riley, she spewed it all over the room and stared at Riley, "RILEY!"

"What?" Riley asked innocently. Maya was aghast, "NO. I am definitely NOT pregnant. At all! Why would you suggest that? You know that would never happen unless we're married! I can't believe you."

Riley shrugged, "Sorry, I was just wondering."

They sat there in silence then Maya stood up aware of herself, "Wait, why did you ask that? Am I fat? Gosh I hope I'm not fat."

Riley stifled a laugh and grabbed the water from Maya. "No, you aren't fat. I don't know why I asked, you said confidential and 6 hours of confidentiality."

Maya rolled her eyes and walked out to the living room with Riley. Lucas was standing there nervously slapping an envelope to his hand.

"Lucas?" Riley asked. Lucas looked at her, "Riley." He walked towards her and said, "I got this envelope just now, it was sent in January but I just got it. I got a full ride to Texas University in Austin. That's where my family moved back to a last year. Before you say that's great we'll go long distance. No Riley I don't think that will work. So… I guess I'm breaking up with you." Lucas looked at the stunned Riley and then left. Maya went up and hugged Riley. Riley had tears in her eyes and Maya whispered in her ear, "You don't look fat either." Riley laughed and wiped her eyes. She shrugged and picked up the TV remote and turned on the TV. Maya walked to her, "You ok?"

Riley nodded, "I was just shocked. I'm fine, I'll wait a couple of days, or a week or I won't wait at all."

Maya was about to ask but then she got a text and looked at her phone. She nodded and knew what Riley meant and sat next to her. Josh came in, "Where's Corey?"

"Out."

Maya got up and went to Josh, "Do I look fat to you?"

Josh shook his head, "No, you're beautiful, wait why?"

Maya put her finger on Josh's lips, "No, you and I both know that's not possible. I'm a virgin and I think so are you."

"I am."

"Good."

Riley rolled over on the couch, "Maya. Stop it, come spend time with me."

Maya sat down next to Riley and Josh sat next to Maya. Riley glared at him. He looked at her, "What I can't sit here?"

Maya looked at him and patted his hand, "You can I'll just ignore you." Maya and Riley watched TV together and ignored Josh. They then got bored of TV and decided to watch a movie. They got up and Maya looked at Josh, he was asleep and drooling. Maya gestured to Riley a plan. Riley nodded. Maya snuck up behind him, "JOSH!" He shrieked like a little girl. Maya and Riley died laughing Riley looked at Maya, "He's awake." Josh was mad and got up. The girls scrambled to Riley's room and locked the door. Josh ran after them but was not able to get in.

"I'm leaving." Josh stomped. Riley gestured _is he gone?_ Maya gestured back _of course not._ Then she pointed to the closet and gestured like she was eating. Riley went to closet and looked in. There was a mini fridge in there. Riley gaped and gestured _What?_ Maya wrote down a plan that told Riley they should scare Josh again then just camp in Riley's room for a while. Riley grinned. They crawled out the window and crawled through the main room window. They snuck up behind Josh, far away enough that they could get away. Josh banged on the door, "Come on guys really?"

Maya spoke, "Whatcha doing Josh?" Josh jumped and turned around. Maya and Riley dashed back to the window giggling. Riley went first. Then Maya, but Josh got ahold of Maya's sweater. She slipped out of it and ran to the other window and slammed it down locking it. She looked at Riley, "Sweater down." Riley laughed, "Ok let's live in my room."

 **I have a song that relates to Joshaya ya'll need to listen to that I think is AMAZING. watch?v=D1aRbM4NheE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for your feedback I will address questions in this chapter.**

Maya and Riley heard Corey come in and Josh left the bedroom door. Maya sat on the bed feeling a little guilty but also still kind of happy she had scared Josh. Riley sat next to her eating a bagel and just sat silently. Maya looked at Riley, "Hey Riles, why were you not that upset about the breakup with Lucas? I mean you chose him and everything?"

Riley sat and thought, that was a good question, why? "Well… I don't really know, I guess I know I still have you. I think I was just I don't know, maybe expecting it? He's been acting sort of weird. We haven't kissed since the cruise. He seemed distance sort of, I was willing to make it work though. Maybe that's it. I'm not really sure. Or it could just be that it hasn't caught up with me yet."

Maya nodded thoughtfully, "Ok."

Maya got up and walked to the door, "I'm gonna go see Josh." Riley was a little confused, weren't they gonna wait? Oh but maybe she wanted to make sure Josh was ok. Riley nodded and Maya left. She walked to the main room and walked to the Josh whose back was facing her. She put her arms around his waist and sighed. Corey was just leaving to his room and Josh turned around and hugged her. Maya looked at him with her hair partly in her face and spoke, "You know we were just having a little fun, we didn't mean anything."

Josh smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears and said, "I know." As he kissed the top of her head and held her. Josh looked at Maya, "She wasn't upset?"

"I don't know if it's caught up to her yet, I think if sees Farkle or her mom or us or something it might."

Josh nodded and Farkle walked in. Maya turned to look at him and mumbled, "Speak of the devil."

Riley came out of her room, saw Farkle and burst into tears. Maya quietly sighed and whispered to Josh, "Caught up with her." Josh nodded in agreement. Riley walked to Farkle and he went and hugged her. Farkle petted her head and comforted her. Maya had texted him and that's why he had showed up. When Riley composed herself she looked at Farkle and thanked him. Farkle nodded and they walked to Josh and Maya.

"So everything good here besides that?"

Maya put her hands at her sides, "Yeah, I'll text you if we need anything." Farkle bowed and walked to the door and left. Maya walked to Riley, "Come on dear, let's watch some movies. What do you want to watch?"

Riley sniffed and said, "We watched that video of 10 movies to watch to get over a break up, let's watch any of those."

Maya smiled, "Ok."

Riley looked at Maya, "Don't we need to get them?"

Maya looked at Josh, "Josh."

Josh walked towards the shelf and grabbed a bag from the bottom shelf. He then proceeded to the freezer and grabbed two pints of ice cream and set them on the inn table with two spoons. Riley stood gaping, "I'm not that upset! Farkle just triggered me. I'm fine, however I could always eat ice cream."

Maya smiled, "Upset or not for a while now I thought Lucas was a douchebag so I always kind of had someone on standby. Your parents and then Josh."

Riley frowned, "Why?"

"Just had a feeling I guess. When Lucas came in, I texted Josh to pick everything up and come over."

Riley grinned, "Ya'll are great." She hugged Maya and picked out a movie. Josh walked over to the door, "Well I better go. See you later."

Maya got up and kissed him on the cheek, "Bye Josh."

Maya dimmed the lights and then settled in her seat with Riley as they ate their ice cream. Riley sighed, today was turning out to be a pretty ok day. She wondered how she should move forward with her life now that she was single.

 **This was a chapter that was really short. To me it was short and sweet. I didn't have much time for a long chapter so I decided to still post but make it really short.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey friends! Are you ready for another chapter? You're not because these next two chapters I'm gonna overload you with Joshaya cuteness, fluff, fuzzies you name. I warn you, you might squeal a bit so if you're near someone you might want to leave :D**

 **Kira I didn't know where that last chapter was going. I had an idea of something to happen, then it took a turn and it became something different. I reread it and I liked it so I posted it. I'm glad you liked it too :)**

Riley was sitting on the couch thinking about how she should proceed with her life. She got a text and looked down, it was from Farkle.

F: _You want me to come over?_

Riley thought a minute then she responded.

R: _No, I don't really want to be in a relationship right now. I want to explore myself a little and then I'll let you know after that._

F: _Ok. Text or call me when you need me_

Riley smiled, she was glad Farkle was there to support her but she didn't really want another relationship for the time being. She wanted to explore what a wholesome, perfect relationship was like. Scratch that she saw what it was like every day. Maybe she should find out how a person would know what is lasting and how you know the person is for you. Riley grinned and got out her phone.

R: _Maya, I need to talk to you. Can you come over?_

M: _Yeah, I'll be right there_

R: _Is Josh with you?_

Maya hesitated at that text and looked over at Josh sitting in a chair in her room. The door of course wasn't shut and every 10 minutes Shawn came in and checked on them so they were just talking. Maya then responded.

M: _Riley, you know he is. He can't stay away from me_ _:P_

Riley laughed when she saw this.

R: _Bring him too_

M: _Ok give us 5 minutes and we'll be there_

Maya put away her phone and grabbed her coat. Josh stood up, "Where are you going missy?"

Maya gave him a death glare, "Riley need both of us at her house now."

Josh put his hand on her back and smiled, "Then I guess we better go."  
Maya felt electricity every time he touched her. Maya looked at him and kissed him gently. Josh smiled and thought that wasn't good enough so he kissed her very passionately with his hand on her neck. Maya shuddered, every time they kissed it felt like a first kiss and Maya fell all the more in love with Josh. Josh's heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. They stopped kissing and just stood there with foreheads pressed against each other's when Shawn came into the room.

"HEY!" He tried to grab Josh but Maya yanked his arm and they ran out the window. Maya laughed, "That's the last time we're hanging out at my house!"

Josh smiled and they continued to the Matthews house. Maya went through the door and saw Riley. She stood at the door, "I present Joshaya for your questioning."

Josh walked in, "You're weird." He told Maya. Maya smirked at him then walked to Riley. Riley smiled, "Hello Joshaya. Maya bay window. Josh stay out here." Riley and Maya went to bay window. Maya sat down, "What's up Riles? Are you with Farkle yet?"

Riley shook her head, "No, I was going to but then I was thinking and I want to explore myself and being single and what I really want in a soulmate. You were captivated by Josh and refused to date anyone for 5 years. I was dating Lucas for 5 years and when that fell apart I was left with a lot of questions. You know you think you've found the guy and then it turns out you didn't."

Maya nodded, "I get you. I understand too."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Maya I doubt you get me, you met your soulmate in the 7th grade."

Maya shrugged, "So what's your question?"

Riley grabbed Maya's hand, "I know I asked you this on the cruise but how did you know Josh was it? Like in 7th grade, 8th grade, and then 9th before you started the long game?"

Maya sat there thoughtfully thinking all the way back then. Then she spoke, "Well when I first saw him I thought he was attractive. As I got to know him better I learned his personality, his wit, his gentility and maturity. For some reason I felt connected with him. More connected than I have ever felt with anyone. I started loving him before I even knew what love was."

Riley nodded thoughtfully, "But peaches, I felt connected with Lucas. At the ski lodge he gave me the purple jelly bean and everything."

Maya nodded thoughtfully thinking about the past years of observing Lucas, "Well for one he was all the way from Texas with many different life experiences. We were born and raised in New York and will stay here for college, maybe that had something to with it. But one thing that could factor in, did you ever say I love you to him or just kiss? Did you feel like you could trust him?"

Riley shook her head, "No, I don't remember saying I love you. And the trust we had was shaky. Like that one time he went to Texas without telling me? And some other instances."

Maya looked at Riley, "That might have something to do with it. Josh and I had to wait, so there was patience with that. Sometimes I felt like I just wanted to kiss him like that one time when we were looking for your bear. We had to trust each other that we would always be there for each other. So that put our relationship on a rock. A good relationship is built with trust and patience. Be their friend first and get to know all about them."

Riley smiled, "That makes sense. One more question, what exactly is a soulmate in your experience?"

Maya sighed, "Well it's kind of like a best friend but more, it's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. Someone who makes you a better person, actually they don't make you a better person you do that yourself. Because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens you'll always love them, nothing could ever change that. When you look in their eyes it feels like the world stops and you could get lost in those eyes for weeks."

Riley nodded completely serious. On the inside she felt like she would faint from how cute Maya was talking about Josh. She'd need to get it together because Josh was next and he was a rollercoaster of emotions when it came to Maya. Riley breathed and looked at Maya, "Alright thank you, you can bring Josh in now."

 **This was going to be one chapter. But that would be to long so I broke it up into two chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's Josh's turn guys. Are you so excited? I loved writing it. I used some things I found on an Instagram account I follow.**

The whole time Riley and Maya were talking Josh had been standing outside the door listening when he heard Riley say they were done he ran quietly to the main room. Maya came out and Josh went to Riley's room

"Hi Riley."

"Hi Uncle Josh." Josh scrunched his face up, "Please just call me Josh, it's kind of weird now when you call me that."

Riley smiled, "Ok Josh. How did you liking Maya progress?"

Josh looked into the distance starry eyed, "That Christmas when I was 16. I saw her and didn't know what to say, it was instantaneous so I rubbed the back of my neck and called her gorgeous. Then I removed myself from the situation. She invited me to the thing with Shawn and I was elated. I remember you said oh boy like you knew what was coming. But then when I got home and thought about it I realized I was too old. Therefore until game night I had forgotten about her. Then at game night I sat next to her casually to see what would happen, nothing really did. Then when we started the game and she called me her husband and woah after that looking at her I felt a fire in me. But I pushed it down. Then she got wild so I had to go and be the host. Every time I saw her I was careful not to stand to close, scared her beauty would empower me to tell her how I felt, something altogether too reckless. The problem was the distance only served to drive me all the more enamored. That's why I reminded myself of the age thing. Then as I observed the triangle thing I realized everything I told Maya."

"She told me what you said."

"Yeah, so I let her hold my hand the whole time because I liked the way it fit in mine. Electricity went up my arm and warmed my entire body down to my toes. Then she caught me and I was like oh no. So I decided to tell her how I felt. Not how I actually felt because I know Maya had liked me since that time. When she got crazy I got a little weirded out so I didn't want to go crazy on, that's why I just said I liked her. Then that started the long game and I came and did my laundry that one time to see her not do laundry; that was an excuse. It has been overwhelming and humbling and even painful at times, but I could not stop loving her any more than I could stop breathing. I hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her, more than she knows."

Riley smiled a huge smile; that was so cute she loved it, "That's so great, thank you."

Josh held up his phone and Riley looked at it, it said, 'one more thing, I don't want to say out loud because she might be listening.' Riley nodded and gestured what. Josh reached in his pocket and pulled out a box with a ring in it. Riley put her hands to her mouth and Josh grinned. Riley went over to the desk and got a piece of paper and scribbled, 'do it when we get out. She'll flip.' Josh nodded. They left Riley's room. Maya had decided not to listen in on them because she figured it would be rude. So when they came out Maya got up and walked towards them Riley giggled and went to the side. Josh stood next to Maya, "Listen I know we've had those girls trying to get with me. Let me just tell you no, I'm not going lose feelings. No, I'm not going to find someone better. No, I'm not going to cheat on you. And no I'm not going to leave you, I've already made up my mind, I want you and only you. No one else… Because to me you're my kind of perfect." Josh got down on one knee and Maya put her hands to her mouth and happy tears came into her eyes. Josh continued, "Will you marry me ferret?"

Maya jumped up and down crying happy tears, "Yes, Yes, Yes a thousand times yes." Josh put the ring on her grinning as Maya became hysterical. She jumped into his arms and hugged him so tight. She couldn't stop smiling so when she stopped her hug Josh side hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, so so much Maya."

Maya looked at him and said, "I love you more than I can express."

Riley came over to Maya and they jumped up and down for a while. Then they left to Riley's room to get something to celebrate from the mini-fridge. They were about to leave when they heard Cory and Topanga arriving home from work. Auggie was with them because they had picked him up from school. They put the stuff back in the fridge so Topanga and Cory wouldn't see it. They walked out of the room, Riley told Maya they should see if her parents noticed. Maya thought that was a good idea so it took her a little while to compose herself. Maya texted Josh and told him their plan. Topanga looked around, "Where are Maya and Riley?"

"Right here!" Riley said. Auggie looked at Maya, "Are you ok Maya?" Despite her efforts Maya still had red spots on her face from the tears, despite the fact of keeping a serious face her eyes gave her elation away. Maya looked at him, "Yeah, why?"

Topanga looked at Maya and smiled, "Maya honey, you're glowing."

Josh smiled to himself as Maya tried to look confused, "I am?"

Topanga turned to Josh who held up his hands I defense. She looked at Maya again and nodded, "Oh he proposed didn't he?"

Maya smiled shyly and nodded. Topanga squealed, "Let me see the ring!" Maya showed her. Cory looked at Josh, "My brother! You found her."

Josh nodded not taking his eyes off Maya, "I most certainly did."


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I was going to do the personalized responses this time but I've gotten so many emails I can't find them :0 After this chapter I added a major change in the story, just to warn you, None of you will guess it. I love ya'll keep reviewing!**

Riley went to her room to get something, Auggie went to his room to do homework and Cory and Topanga went to their room to rest. Maya and Josh were sitting at the table drinking coffee when Maya put her head on Josh's lap. Josh looked down and saw Maya had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong love?" Josh asked trying a new nickname out. Maya didn't notice but she spoke, "What will Shawn and my mom think? We're kind of young to get engaged don't you think?"

Josh thought it was cute how Maya was so concerned of what other's thought. Josh petted her hair, "Now Maya, you know it doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is us remember? It was going to happen sometime anyway."

Maya picked her head up and smiled, "Thanks Josh."

"Of course."

Josh put a hair behind her ear and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. He was giddy by the way Maya breathed on his thumb. Maya looked into his eyes and just stared. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his head on her head. Riley walked into the room and stopped short as she saw them. She carefully tiptoed back to her room and looked around. A couple minutes later Maya walked in. Riley looked at her, "What's up?"

Maya put her hands in her pocket, "Josh left, we should get to the dorm room and get settled now. You know there are all those freshman things to do this week."

Riley grinned, "Are you sure you're just trying to avoid your father-in-law?"

"Well there's that too." Maya said to her, "I already moved my stuff to the dorm with Josh's help." Riley sighed, "Really?"  
Maya was quick to correct herself, "We just brought everything there, nothing is set up."

Riley was relieved by this. She wanted to move with Maya. She looked around at her stuff, "Well we should pack, or at least I should, you can help. Or you can go chase Josh."

Maya glared at her, "Riles, of course I'm going to help you pack. Josh and I don't have ring power you and I do."

Riley laughed and Maya looked at her, "What?"

Riley pointed at Maya's finger, "Then what's that?" Maya looked at the ring Josh had given her and groaned, "That's different! We have thunder and lightning."

"And you two have love and passion, same thing." Riley mumbled to herself. Maya was on the edge, "I heard that!"

Riley laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm only teasing you! Let's get me packed now ok."

Maya smiled, "Alright."

They packed for what seemed like hours and when Maya went into the closet to get the rest of it she saw the mini-fridge. She smacked her face. Riley looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Maya pointed, "We forgot about the fridge!"

Riley got up and went over to her closet and sighed, of course they did. Josh left and they still had it in their closet. She sat there thoughtfully, they would need two men. Riley supposed they could get it out while everyone was away. She also groaned because she realized they would need to ask Farkle for help. She did have feelings for him but she was not ready to act. Not at all ready. She still wanted to explore and she was afraid if she asked for his help she would start something too soon. Maya looked at her, "I can ask Josh and Farkle." Riley breathed with relief, "Thank you."

Maya smiled and put her hand on Riley's shoulder, "Of course, what am I here for."

Maya texted them both and 10 minutes later they arrived. Maya opened the door, "Hi guys come on in! We're just trying to get the mini-fridge out of Riley's bedroom."

Farkle looked a little confused, "Wait, why do you have a mini-fridge in Riley's room?"

Maya was about to respond when Josh cut in, "It's a long story Farkle, one we do not need to get into…" Then he glared at Maya, "…At all." Maya stifled a giggled and they went back into Riley's bedroom. Maya stood and looked around. She saw the fridge was out of the closet and unplugged. Riley had taken everything out earlier and put it in a cooler so that the items wouldn't get warm. Maya looked at Riley who pointed out the door. Maya nodded, "Ok we're going to take this out the door and down the elevator. If three of us do this it should go pretty smoothly. Riley is staying in here to continue her packing because she's almost done. She'll be down once she's done." Riley nodded in agreement. Maya sighed, "Ok Josh take that side, Farkle that side."

Josh smirked, "Wow, so bossy today huh Maya?"

Maya playfully shoved him towards the side he was supposed to get. Farkle grabbed the other side and they started walking Riley grabbed the door and they walked out to the elevator. They waited in silence for a while until Josh laughed to himself. Maya looked over at him, "What?"

Josh cleared his throat, "Oh nothing, nothing at all."

Farkle rolled his eyes, of course he was stuck with these two and their antics. Why couldn't it have been Riley and Josh or Riley and Maya. He sighed as the elevator dinged and they picked up the fridge again. Maya was giving Josh a death glare and Josh was trying to avoid her eyes. Farkle sighed again, gosh know what happens when they look each other in the eyes. They reached the ground and carried it to Josh's car. Farkle could have brought his but Josh's fit the fridge better. They put the fridge inside and closed the trunk. They were on their way to go back upstairs when Riley came out. She was struggling with 2 big duffle bag and she didn't notice the pile of water. She slipped dropping her bags, she almost fell on the sidewalk but Farkle caught her causing their eyes to meet. Riley gulped and stuttered, "Uh…. Thanks…Um… Farkle."

Farkle gulped and set her on her feet, "You're welcome."

3 years later

Riley was a junior in college and her dad still wouldn't let her go anywhere 1 hour or so away without supervision. Riley sat down on the chair in the apartment grumpily. Cory walked over to her, "I'm sorry Riley, but you can't go. Until you have a different last name I'm still in charge." Riley looked at Cory, "But dad, I'm 21! I can take care of myself! It's only an hour away and I've been there before."

Cory looked shocked, "You went there without a supervisor?"

Riley nodded. Cory thought about that a minute, "Well I don't care! You still can't go unless you have someone watching you."

Riley perked up with an idea and looked at her dad, "So someone like you, mom, an aunt or an uncle?"

Cory nodded, "Exactly!"

Riley stood up and grinned shouting, "MAYA!"

Maya came out to the main room, "Yup?"

Cory was shocked and stuttered, "That's not what I meant!"

Riley looked at him, "You said I'd need an aunt, technically Maya is my aunt because she married my uncle."

Cory folded his arms, "HM." He stomped to his room. Maya watched him go, "Wow he's real mature."

Riley laughed, "Come on Aunt Maya, let's go."

Maya held up her hand, "Oh darling, just call me Maya. Aunt is too formal."

Riley laughed again.

 **Question, what songs remind you or Joshaya? (You can also do Rucas or Riarkle)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so I decided that this is the last chapter and per request of a lovely person I'm going to write the rest as a sequel. Because new ideas for a sequel…. Not sure how that would work. I'm not sure if you'll like this twist I about to throw at you but here we go.**

 **Kira yes they were married in the last chapter. I thought that was kind of funny so I included it. As long as I'm concerned Cory is always going to be protective of riley.**

 **Jess I mean just think about it. If you want to be with someone and you can't be with them you don't want to be with any couple especially Josh and Maya. Sorry you aren't going to know what happened the last three years. I have so many song that relate to Joshaya.**

 **Maya-Papaya13 Nothing explicit in this one or the sequel. I think adding the rest of the fanfiction into another story so the fuzz from this fic won't bog down the other stuff.**

Maya woke up. Wow that was an interesting dream. She looked around to make sure everything was the same. Katie came into her room, "Oh! You're finally awake sweetie, come have breakfast with us."

Maya scratched her head, "Mom, how old am I?"

Katie smiled, "Wow you must've slept hard! You're 15 about to be 16, you're in 9th grade and Riley isn't going to London she is staying in New York."

Maya nodded slowly, "Oh, right, that was yesterday. The whole decision made me very distraught and then happy that I came home and crashed and slept until now."

Katie nodded and gestured for Maya to come with her, "Come one Maya, let's eat."

Maya smiled at her, "Be there in a minute."

Katie left and Maya sat on her bed. She thought about her dream and then saddened, Josh and her weren't together. That was part of the dream, and what was the part of the dream about Riley and her guy issues? Lucas and Riley seemed pretty solid to her so why had she dreamed they'd broken up? She shook her head and got out of bed to go to breakfast. She'd figure it out later. She went into the breakfast room of her apartment. Shawn saw her and smiled, "Hey kiddo! You slept a while didn't you?"

Maya nodded groggily. When Maya sat down Shawn spoke again, "So Katy and I have to go to the court once more to make the adoption official. That's today, what are you doing?"

Maya shrugged, "Probably go over to Riley's house."

Shawn nodded, "Ok. That's good but the family is still over. Morgan, Josh included."

"Yeah, that's fine I'm really close to them." Maya said without thinking. Katy choked and spit out her food in her napkin. Shawn looked at her, "You ok sweetie?"

Katy cleared her throat, "Yeah." Maya gave her mom a brief glare and her mom shrugged. Shawn looked from Maya to Katy confused, "Ok what's going on?" Shawn asked firmly. Katy took Shawn's hand, "Nothing's happening." Shawn stared at Maya and slowly nodded, "Ok. Well I'm supposing that's because of Riley…. Right?"

Katy and Maya got serious. Maya nodded, "Yes, definitely because of Riley, no one else."

Shawn looked at them and sighed, "That better be true… or else."

Katy sighed, "Shawn. It is true."

Shawn still wasn't sure so Katy tried a different tactic. She took both of Shawn's hands, "I remember when I first met you. You came into the diner where I worked and talked me off. I was at first. I guess it was just fate because my daughter had gotten close with you so I kind of tagged along."

Shawn smiled, "I liked you the minute I met you. You were so fiery I loved it. It took me a while to find out I actually loved you and to ask you out but hey, we're good now."

Katy smiled and kissed him. Maya mouthed thank you to her mom and went to her room to get ready for the day. She put on her clothes and grabbed a bag and headed over there. She climbed into Riley's window. She was still in bed so Maya jumped on top of her. "Riley!" Riley smiled, "Maya!" Riley sat up in bed. "Did you already have breakfast?"

Maya stood up, "Yes. Funny you mentioned that too. I wanted to tell you that Shawn might be coming over at any random time. So if your dumb uncle comes around I need to pretend like I don't care so he won't go uber protective."

Riley looked shocked, "Dumb? I thought you liked him."

Maya playfully hit her. Riley smiled, "Alright Maya, I can help you with that. Let me tell him."

Maya stood there looking at Riley, "Yeah that's actually a really good idea."

Riley grabbed her phone and texted Josh. He texted back immediately. Riley saw it and quickly turned off her phone. Maya looked at her funny, "What did he say?"

Riley looked at Maya, "Oh nothing. Except every now and then he divulges his inner most feelings to me."

Maya's eyes grew wide and she jumped on the bed, "GIMME!"

Riley threw her phone at the door and someone caught it. They both looked up and it was Topanga. She smiled, "What are you doing guys?"

Maya walked over to Topanga, "Riley was giving her phone to me." Maya held out her hand and Topanga hesitated, "I'm not sure I believe you." Riley got off her bed and walked over to her mom, "Don't mom."

"I didn't think so." Topanga gave Riley her phone and sighed, "Do you girls want to come out for breakfast?"

Maya smiled, "I already ate but I'll sit with ya'll."

They walked to the table and everyone started to eat except Maya. The door opened and in came the family. Maya and Riley looked around to see everyone. Riley grinned at her family and invited them to eat. Josh was the last one in the room. As soon as Josh came in Maya turned her back her face beet red. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the same hand on Riley's shoulder. She knew it was Josh so she maintained her composure and looked up. That was a bad idea because when she looked up she saw Josh looking into her eyes. She couldn't handle it Josh smiled at her, "Long game?"

Maya sighed, "Long game."

 **Was that ok? Did you guys like it? I'll write the sequel later.**


	18. NEW STORY

**This isn't a chapter. I know some of you were wanting another story like this so I started one and only one person has actually found it. To all of you who haven't found it, the sequel is up if you want to read it. The sequel is called Can't hide it forever and I was actually thinking of doing a trilogy. Maybe I don't know but my lovely reviewers, followers, etc. on this story should go and look at the next story. Ok that's it :)**


End file.
